Home Stretch
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and sixty-two: Matt is spending two weeks at the Wilcox summer house.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

* * *

**"Home Stretch"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
8th Installment **

He'd had his bags good and packed for a week… He'd had preparedness grown into him, where he was always one of the first people ready. And in this case, he had so many reasons to be ready.

He was heading down to the Wilcox summer house for two whole weeks, the longest he had ever gotten to be with Sasha… They'd been making plans, plans, and more plans… This was the thing they'd been waiting for, to get some real face time, after their fight and make-up. Things had greatly improved since then, in part in response to the fact that Sasha had gotten into a school for the arts, in New York, which would allow them to see each other a lot more from now on. They could endure the drive… no more ocean between them.

It was more than two weeks though. Once those two weeks were done, Mr and Mrs Wilcox would be flying home, while Sasha went back to Lima with Matt, to stay with him until it was time to move into her dorm… This made one whole month uninterrupted… He couldn't help laughing, seeing how excited she was getting, the closer they got to the date of his arrival to the summer house. The fact that they were in the same time zone once they'd flown over had certainly come in handy.

Finally the day came and he was off. The ride had never felt so long, but eventually the station was in sight and soon so was Sasha, standing near the terminal doors. He got off the bus and barely seconds later had arms full of giddy English girl.

She had her car there, a present from her parents in anticipation of school starting. Soon they were off to the house. They spent the ride in an exchange of Matt's tale of his bus ride and Sasha's woes with the car being the opposite of what she was used to.

When they arrived, she helped him unpack. This organized side of hers was something he was familiar with… So was her ability to slip fluidly from organization to spontaneity, as she told him to change and that they were going off to the beach.

They swam around for a while, although the whole thing was really twenty minutes of Matt picking her up and tossing her back in as she squealed. She was laughing the whole way. When she suggested they head back to sit and relax a while, he offered his back for her to hang to. She chuckled as she took hold and he pulled her along like a dolphin. As his feet touched ground, she came to really be hanging on to him and he carried her to the towels, where they collapsed in a laughing heap. He turned around to face her.

"Good grip," he complimented and she smirked. They laid there for a while, quiet. After a few minutes, he felt her hand grab on to his, and he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm really glad you're here… really… It's like… we won, We were patient, and now…"

"Now I get to toss you in the water," he teased and she playfully smacked his arm. "Okay," he turned on his side, looking down at her, "We get more of this…" he leaned down and kissed her. She responded, reaching to his face, then smiled as he pulled back.

"Yeah," she laughed, propping her head up with her arm. "I'd call that a perk. But it's more than that," she went on.

"I know," he agreed. "I'm still having to tell myself you're here, you know, staying…" she smiled.

"Yeah, me too… now, especially… It's weird, good weird," she went on. "Like it's not the first time, but it kind of is," she explained. There was a smile, just buried there in the corners, and he knew it was her way of saying 'did that sound really mad?'

"You're right," he then gave a nod.

"Yeah," she replied as though to say 'well, duh.'

"Okay," he nodded, getting up.

"Where are you going?" she started to ask, quickly getting her answer when he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he dashed for the water. She squealed and laughed the whole way, not getting one protest in. As they resurfaced, she threw her arms around his neck for support. "You better be prepared, Matthew," she squinted.

"What for… Sasha?" he squinted back.

"Payback," she whispered. His was of inviting her to 'bring it' was one big kiss, taking her breath away. He gave a nod. She looked happy, like she knew… This was just the start… the best month of their lives.

THE END


End file.
